Power Rangers Ninja Storm: The Thunders
by Madzises
Summary: Blake and Hunter have a little sister. Will she be a valuable addition? Or the Winds worst nightmare?


Wats up? I hope you like!

* * *

Alexis Bradley was late. She knew it too. Her brothers were going to be so mad at her. Finally, just finally, she ninja-streaked to the entrance to the woods. Weaving through the trees, she saw the entrance to the Thunder Academy. Stepping towards the trees and rocks that concealed the entrance, Alexis sensed something. Something was happened. Something bad. She quickly took a corner of her clothes and whipped them off. Standing in her ninja uniform (black with gold outlines) with her usual staff strapped to her back, she ran through the academy entrance.

"Aww shit." Alexis gasped.

The academy was being attacked! The first thing on her mind was find Sensei. She ran to the temple in the middle of the academy. Bursting through the door, she saw her brothers and Sensei fighting these weird ninja things. They had scorpion masks.

"Sensei! Hunter! Blake!" Alexis cried.

"Alexis!" Sensei Omino sighed. He sounded relived.

"Al, take this and get out of here!" Hunter ordered.

He handed her a gold morpher. She quickly strapped it on.

"I'm not leaving you!" Alexis stated.

"Get out of here Alexis! This is not a debate!" Blake screamed.

Alexis looked at her brothers and her Sensei.

"Find the Wind Ninja Academy! Find Sensei Watanabe! He'll help you!" Sensei ordered.

"I'll find you guys! Even if it kills me, I'll find you!" Alexis vowed.

With that, she hightailed it to the academy entrance. Turning around, she saw the academy being lifted into the air. With the students. Familiar blonde and black haired boys caught her attention. Blake and Hunter.

"No!" she screeched.

Tears streamed down her cheeks. Alexis turned around and ninja-streaked out to the front of the forest. She kept streaking. Out of the city limits. Eventually, she found herself in a different forest. Slowing her pace, she walked through the trees. Alexis couldn't take it anymore. Sliding down the trunk of the tree, she covered her face with her hands. She sensed movement about thirty yards away. Scaling the tree, she sat in wait for her prey. Quickly and quietly, she reached over her shoulder for her staff. Three teens were walking towards her. Once they passed the tree, she silently dropped behind them.

"You might want to turn around." she smirked.

The three whipped around and into a fighting stance. Alexis gasped. The three were in uniforms just like hers. Except, they were outlined in red, yellow, and blue. On their left wrists, there were morphers similar to hers. She placed her staff back in its rightful place on her back.

"Relax. I don't intend on hurting you." Alexis soothed.

She lifted her left wrist. Exposing her morpher. They gasped.

"Who are you?" the one with the red asked.

"A friend." she replied, "I need to talk to Sensei Watanabe."

"Should we trust her?" the one in blue pondered.

"Okay, think of it this way, my academy has been destroyed, I'm most likely the only student left, I was told to find the Wind Ninja Academy, which I have no clue where the hell it is, so, yeah. That's my life right now. My brothers have disappeared with the academy, my Sensei is gone. When I say I'm the only one left, there's no exaggeration."

Alexis had silent tears streaming down her face. The teens faces softened.

"Yo dudes, would she be in a state like this is she was kidding? I say we trust her." yellow pointed out.

The red nodded. He led the way to the Academy. They walked through a waterfall. Alexis wasn't at all surprised when she saw the academy in almost complete ruins. She was led to a bunker type room. Another teen in green was sitting at a computer.

"Sensei, we found this girl. She has a morpher." the girl in blue called.

Alexis wasn't very surprised when she saw a guinea pig in Sensei robes. Through all she had been through, this was like a lollipop in a candy store. Perfectly fit in. Making sure her emotions were in check, she bowed to the Sensei.

"Sensei Watanabe I presume?" she questioned.

"A Thunder Ninja. Would you care to relieve us of the wonder of your name?" he calmly asked.

"Alexis. Alexis Bradley. Most people call me Al, Alex, or Lexis. I come from the Thunder Ninja Academy. I was sent by my brothers and Sensei to the Wind Academy."


End file.
